The present invention relates to a vacuum insulation body with a vacuum-tight envelope.
From the prior art it is known that for example in refrigerators and/or freezers the wall which surrounds the cooled interior space is formed as vacuum insulation body. Such insulation body usually consists of an envelope, which must be designed diffusion-tight, and a supporting material, such as a bulk material, which provides the vacuum insulation body with the required mechanical stability.
This vacuum insulation body can completely surround the cooled interior space, apart from its open side to be closed by a door or the like, so that the problem arises that lines required for operation of the appliance, such as refrigerant lines or electric lines which must be guided to the inner container, possibly must be introduced into the interior space past the vacuum insulation body, which involves certain disadvantages. Apart from this, a reliable possibility for evacuating the vacuum insulation body during the manufacture of the appliance must be created.